


The Best Laid Plans

by watevriwant



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, no actual sex tho, references to sexual encounters, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watevriwant/pseuds/watevriwant
Summary: Sometimes things don't go according to plan.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess quarantine made me do it. A huge thanks to my awesome editor AmourM for staying up till stupid o'clock editing this into something readable, that said any mistakes are definitely mine.

  


Beverly ran her fingers along Deanna’s spine, enjoying watching her muscles twitching under her beautiful olive-toned skin. It wasn’t often that she got to spend time before her beautiful girlfriend awoke just reveling in being close to her. It was moments like this that made her want to dig out the bracelet hidden in the back of a drawer and ask Deanna to marry her, six months of planning be damned. 

“Good morning,” murmured Deanna, still half asleep. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” Beverly dusted kisses over her lovers’ back, pushing the wild mane of curls aside. 

Deanna shifted, turning to face her. Beverly’s eyes were crinkled at the corners, a soft smile painting her lips. Deanna could feel the love and happiness radiating off of her so strongly that she thought she would feel it even if she lost her abilities again. Reaching up, she tangled her fingers in soft, red locks and pulled Beverly down for a kiss. 

“You know, all that thinking you were doing woke me up.”

Beverly let out a nervous giggle, “Oh really?”

“Really,” replied Deanna with a smile.

“And what were these thoughts that woke you from your beauty sleep, huh?”

“You’ve been keeping secrets.” Wrapping her arms around Beverly, she pulled the other woman even closer, relishing the feel of their naked bodies pressed together. 

“And if I have been?”

“I’m looking forward to finding out why.”

Together they laid cuddled close, talking about nothing. They were content to stay in the warm happy little bubble of their bed until Deanna’s stomach loudly announced her hunger. Beverly went in search of a robe when she felt a pang of arousal from Deanna. Grabbing a pillow from the couch, Beverly tossed it at Deanna with an incredulous laugh.

“My goodness, how are you always so horny?” Seeing Deanna’s mouth open she interrupted, “Don’t answer that. I swear, I don’t know what we are going to do when you go into the phase.”

“Mmm, I’m pretty sure the answer to that is to go somewhere remote and swear off clothes for a while.” Smiling, she watched as Beverly shook her head and headed toward the replicator, appreciating the short hemline of her robe. She did enjoy Beverly’s legs, long and lean just like the rest of her lover. 

With a pointed glance to Deanna across the room, Beverly requested, “Computer, two pain au chocolates and two Dalgona coffees, one decaf, please.” Turning to bring the tray back to bed, Beverly saw Deanna spread across the bed with a cheeky grin on her face. She sighed, wondering how such a small person could take up so much space. Beverly stood there for a moment, swaying while she waited for Deanna to scoot over. 

“Oh, you really do love me.” Sitting up to rest against the backboard, Deanna grabbed a pain au chocolat as Beverly settled in next to her. “Which one is mine?” She asked, gesturing to the coffees. Beverly handed the glass with decaffeinated coffee to the empath. She had only made the mistake of giving her caffeine once before realizing why people said it was incompatible with Betazoids. 

“I do, you know. I love you very deeply.” 

“I love you too, Imzadi.”

As soon as Beverly finished her pastry, Deanna took her now free arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She was content to spend all day relaxing in bed with her beautiful Imzadi, especially since this was their first day off together in 15 days. Normally they had two days off together every week, but after three distress calls and a pandemic, their schedule had been thrown out the window. However, Beverly had booked holodeck time nearly two weeks ago and was refusing to tell Deanna what she had planned. All she knew was whatever it was, every time she brought it up she felt a wave of anticipation from Beverly. 

“What time do we have the holodeck?” asked Deanna.

“Oh not till 20:00, we’ve got plenty of time. Although, I thought a walk around the arboretum would be nice beforehand.” 

“That sounds nice. Keiko said she just transplanted a few of her new roses into there last week.” Deanna could feel Beverly nearly humming with excitement. Smiling, she tilted her head to press a chaste kiss to her lover’s collar bone. 

“Perfect.”

* * *

Several orgasms and a much needed nap later, Beverly was trying to untangle herself from a sleeping Deanna. It was a task that was easier said than done, since Deanna was akin to a very determined koala . After a few minutes of employing a skilled touch, she wiggled her way free. Shrugging her robe on, she snuck into the bathroom, eager to check her padd. A quick check of it found messages from Keiko and Alyssa assuring her that not only would the flower garden be surreptitiously empty, but that sickbay wouldn’t be interrupting their evening. 

Practically bursting with joy and anxiety, she stepped into the hydro shower. Sonic showers might have been more efficient, but nothing grounded her the same way that a hot shower did. Midway through washing her hair, she heard the swoosh of the bathroom door. Turning, she saw Deanna piling her hair into a bun and pulling on a shower cap. As much as Beverly loved water, Deanna preferred sonic showers or baths where she could more easily avoid accidentally wetting her curls. 

Stepping into the shower, Deanna teased, “You know it gets cold in that bed when you’re not there.”

“Oh really? Am I just a bed warmer, because we can always get you a heated blanket.”

“Maybe I just wanted to spend some more time with you wet and naked before we brave the public.” Deanna pulled Beverly out from under the spray and into her, rocking onto her tiptoes to kiss her.

With a grin, Beverly pulled away. “Uh-uh, no funny business, we have plans,” she said, turning in her lover's grasp to face the still flowing water.

“Really? No funny business?”

“Nope.”

“Screw the plans,” whispered Deanna, turning her lover back around so she could tuck herself under Beverly’s chin. Beverly wrapped her arms around her, the temptation to stay in their quarters and continue making up lost time nearly distracting her from her goal. After a long moment, she finally broke their embrace.

Beverly made it through her shower and getting ready, but only just. She was wearing an impeccably tailored jumpsuit and jacket, the bracelet safely tucked away inside of her blazer. Her mind was stuck in a loop, four words seemingly the focus of her entire being. Even with all of her arrangements in place, she was still more nervous than she could ever remember being. 

After Beverly had finished showering, Deanna had all but forced her out. She hadn’t even let Beverly see the dress she requested from the replicator before locking herself back inside. Deanna had felt Beverly’s anxiety and anticipation grow exponentially as she got ready in the bathroom. Then when she had stepped out, the moment Beverly’s eyes landed on her everything changed. All of the anxiety fell away and love filled its place.

Nothing could have prepared Beverly for the way Deanna took her breath away, her heart skipping a few beats as she stepped out of the bathroom. Beverly had always thought that Deanna was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy but right then she couldn’t think of any time she had looked more gorgeous. Knowing she could never plan a more perfect moment, Beverly took Deanna’s hands in hers.

As she got down on one knee, Deanna let out a surprised gasp.

Taking in a shaky breath, Beverly began, “You know, I had this whole thing planned. A walk through the Flower garden, a beautiful dinner on the beach with real chocolate cake, maybe even skinny dipping. Selfishly though, I can’t wait another minute to say this.”

Beverly paused, pulling the bracelet out of her jacket before continuing, “You are the kindest, gentlest, most incredible person I have ever known and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Imzadi, will you marry me?” 

Deanna felt tears streaming down her face as she nodded, the worlds stuck in her throat. Focusing as much as she could, she thought ‘ _Yes!_ ’. 

Beverly’s grin grew wider as she heard the word echoing in her mind, placing a tender kiss on the inside of Deanna’s wrist. Joy pulsed through her as she slipped the bracelet where her lips had just been.

Standing, Beverly cupped her fiancée’s jaw, thumb brushing away her tears. Deanna’s black eyes shone and Beverly could feel her happiness. “I can’t believe I did that. Well, what would you like to celebrate?” Beverly asked, anticipating a quick return to their bed.

Deanna shook her head, taking in a few shuddering breaths. “I think I'd like to see what you had planned.


End file.
